You Have To Pay My Darling
by KiroSC
Summary: Un creepypasta que escribí en un rato de aburrimiento.


Hola, voy a presentarme ahora, supongo que eso se hace al principio de una historia ¿no?, bueno, mi nombre es, o era Eve, Eve Browns, yo era una chica normal de 15 años, aunque bueno, normal es solo un decir, ya que mi vida no era precisamente simple, mi padre se había ido cuando yo era muy pequeña, tal vez a mis 6 años, mi madre me culpaba por esto, decía que por mí, mi padre no quiso seguir más con ella y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para recriminármelo, me quemaba los brazos con cigarrillos, me golpeaba hasta el cansancio, me despertaba poniendo una taza caliente de café en mi mejilla y si tenía suerte, con un balde de agua fría.

En la escuela no era muy diferente que digamos, yo intentaba ser amigable y encontrar un amigo, pero mis intentos eran inútiles, al parecer mis compañeros me consideraban un bicho raro, una rarita con algo de hiperactividad o una mierda así, mi vida escolar consistía en burlas, bromas de mal gusto y golpes, aunque por supuesto no eran nada en comparación con los tratos de mi madre, la vida era así para mí y no podía hacer nada al respecto más que aguantarlo y seguir acumulando ira, al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta _ese_ día, el día donde mi vida cambió drásticamente , esa mañana fue una mierda como siempre , mi madre se había enfadado conmigo porque había encontrado la ventana de la cocina abierta y manchas de zapatos en la alfombra, yo estaba más asustada por eso que enfadada, pero al parecer mi madre no se preocupaba tanto por la presencia de un ladrón y se había limitado a culparme y darme un golpe en la cara, rompiéndome el labio y tal vez incluso la nariz, estaba más que furiosa quería devolverle el golpe, pero sabía que eso no me llevaría a nada, tome un cubrebocas del baño para esconder mi herida y me fui corriendo a la escuela, ya ahí mis compañeros se habían dedicado a burlarse de mi por el cubrebocas que escondía parte de mi rostro, decían cosas como "al fin te das cuenta de lo que eres ¿no? Una enferma una rarita y te escondes ¿verdad? Haha que tonta eres", mi día estuvo lleno de comentarios así y cada vez me hacían enojar mas y mas, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, salí por el patio trasero del edificio pero no había cruzado ni medio campo cuando Michelle y sus amigos aparecieron delante de mí, Michelle se acercó a mí con una falsa sonrisa y me pregunto –.Adonde vas rarita, ¿a cortarte para liberar un poco de estrés?.-Ella soltó una risita junto con sus amigos. –Lo único que quisiera cortar aquí es tu garganta.- Le grite mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo una navaja que siempre cargaba por protección. –Vale, inténtalo zorra-. Apenas termino de decir aquello me abalance contra ella y comencé a golpearla y a contarla ligeramente con mi navaja, de repente, ella se soltó de mi agarre, me dio un codazo en el estómago y se puso sobre mi comenzando a golpearme, se levantó y llamo a otro dos chico, lo cuales en empezaron a patearme en el estómago y las costillas, en un punto lo hicieron con tanta fuerza que comencé a toser sangre, la cual mancho el cubrebocas, Michelle y los otros chicos se alejaron de mi con una mueca de asco mientras yo me retorcía en el suelo, tosiendo más sangre, para ese punto, más estudiantes se habían reunido a ver la pelea y se reían de mí.

La ira se comenzó a acumular en mí, recordé cada palabra, cada maltrato, todo, me levante del suelo, tome mi navaja del césped y corrí hacia Michelle y los otros dos chicos que me habían pateado, a Michelle la apuñale en el estómago y lo abrí para luego clavarle la cuchilla en el corazón, fui hacia un chico y le corte la garganta, y al siguiente le clave la navaja en un ojo y mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo me acerque a su a él, tome su cabeza y la gire bruscamente rompiéndole el cuello, los alumnos que estaban cerca viendo, comenzaron a gritar, mientras otros se quedaban en shock y otros más vomitaban, me dedique a mirar la escena riendo como nunca, era hermoso, era perfecto, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero… mi felicidad fue interrumpida, mi vista se oscureció y sentí una gran presión en el cuello, alguien me había puesto un saco en la cabeza y estaba tirando de la cuerda ahogándome, lleve mis manos a mi cuello y trate de quitarme aquello de la cabeza, mi respiración se cortaba y mi visión se ponía borrosa, lo último que escuche fue a una chica gritar.-¡Para Dave, es suficiente!-. Pero el chico no se detenía, luego me desmalle, lo siguiente que sentí fue frio, mucho frio, congelante, abrí los ojos y me encontré bajo el agua, esos idiotas me creyeron muerta y me tiraron al lago, me quite el cubrebocas e intente nadar pero algo me detuvo, había unas ramas enredadas en mi tobillo y no me dejaban ir a la superficie, trate de desatarme pero no podía, había muchas ramas y cada vez que tiraba se apretaban más, iba a ahogarme, iba a morir ahí, en algún momento alguien apareció junto a mí, no parecía humano, tenía la piel gris, las uñas muy largas y creí ver que no tenía ojos, ese ser me sonrió y empezó a hablarme con una voz muy ronca y gutural .- Sé que aún no quieres morir, quieres venganza, que todos esos insectos que hicieron de tu vida un infierno paguen, quieres que sufran y yo puedo ayudarte, este cuerpo va a ahogarse y se quedara aquí pero puedo darte uno nuevo, mejor que este y solo tienes que pagar un pequeño precio, dame tu alma y podrás cobrar las vidas de todos esos idiotas.- hizo una pequeña pausa y extendió su mano.- ¿trato?-. sin pensarlo dos veces extendí la mía y la estreche con él, sentí un horrible dolor, como si me quemaran los pulmones, había una gran presión en mi pecho, era horrible, pero lo soporte todo, cerré mis ojos y deje que pasara.

Supongo que me ahogue, como dijo aquel ser, pero pude despertar, cuando lo hice, vi una fuerte luz sobre mí, me incorpore sentándome en el borde de una camilla, como las de los hospitales, era un cuarto blanco, había una pequeña mesa con mi ropa a mi derecha y un espejo a mi izquierda, nada más, me levante de la camilla y camine hacia el espejo, tenía el mismo cuerpo, cabello rojo y corto hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros, casi negros , piel pálida, alta, delgada y tal y como estaba arreglada en la mañana, uñas pintadas de negro, ojos delineados y aretes en las orejas, mi cabello estaba mojado, como recién lavado y había unas marcas ligeramente moradas en mi cuello, sonreí y me di la vuelta caminando lentamente hacia mi ropa y me vestí, tenis negros , pantalones grises, camiseta gris, sudadera negra y mi cubrebocas aun manchado de sangre, justo detrás de mí apareció una puerta negra, fui hasta ella la abrí y la cruce.

Me encontré a mí misma en una casa, después de caminar un poco por ahí, vi a Louise, mi antigua compañera de escuela, una de las amigas de Michelle que por supuesto, también me molestaba, ella estaba sola, al parecer su madre había salido, estaba oscuro afuera, ella se encontraba recostada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, era el noticiero, la noticia del día:" Estudiante encontrada ahogada en el lago local", al parecer habían pasado 3 días desde que "morí", unos trabajadores que estaban preparando el lago para construir un muelle y hacerlo un lugar turístico encontraron mi antiguo cuerpo, atrapado en las plantas del fondo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, habían arrestado a Dave pero nada más, eso no era precisamente justo, me reí en mis adentros para no llamar la atención de Louise, ella apago la televisión, se levantó del sofá y camino escaleras arriba, entonces decidí actuar, apague las luces, ella dio un pequeño grito pero luego siguió subiendo la escalera, cuando iba a la mitad jale uno de sus tobillos haciendo que callera hasta el pie de la escalera, allí, tirada, temblando de miedo, me le acerque poniéndome sobre ella, dejando que me viera, ella grito pero yo la hice callar poniendo mis manos en su cuello, comencé a estrangularla, note que tenía más fuerza de lo normal, puse más presión sobre su cuello, comenzando a clavar mis uñas en su garganta, esta empezó a sangrar, escuche un pequeño crujido y Louise dejo de respirar, fue demasiado simple matarla, me reí mientras me levantaba y tomaba a Louise por uno de sus pies, arrastrándola escaleras arriba hacia el que creí , era su cuarto, allí la deje en la cama, baje a la cocina por un cuchillo de carnicero, regrese con Louise y le abrí el pecho, extraje su corazón y lo aplaste en mi mano usando la sangre para escribir en la pared "You have to pay my darling" admire mi obra de arte antes de salir por la ventana y esconderme en el árbol que se encontraba en el patio delantero, apenas una media hora después llego su madre y escuche como la llamaba, claro, ella nunca iba a responder, jamás, al parecer acerté, ese era en efecto el cuarto de Louise ya que su madre fue a buscarla allí después de unos minutos de no tener respuesta y grito cuando vio mi trabajo, callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar mientras se arrastraba hasta un teléfono, unos minutos después escuche las sirenas de la policía, y decidí salir de ahí. Después de eso comencé con mi tarea, los mate a todos, mi madre, Dave, todos los que alguna vez me molestaron, pagaron el precio de sus actos, pero… había más gente que tenía que pagar en el mundo y yo me encargaría de ellos, me llevo apenas unos día descubrir lo mejor de mi nuevo cuerpo, era más rápida, tenía más fuerza y podía transportarme a cualquier parte del mundo en segundos, ahora nada me detenía podría ir a cualquier lugar y hacer pagar a todos, ¡era perfecto!, ¡es perfecto!, y ahora que tú estás leyendo esto solo me queda algo por decirte, espero que no tengas una deuda como la que tenían mis otras víctimas, de lo contrario, YOU HAVE TO PAY MY DARLING.


End file.
